Battle of the sexes
by shadowolf54
Summary: Welcome to 'Shadow's High School of Greatness'. Where amazing Pokemon from all around the world are welcomed. But six students are going head to head with a 3 on 3 battle. Because simply then they think their gender is better. Who side will you vote for girls or boys?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Pokemon lovers! It's me again Shadowolf54 with some more juice stories for you! You read the summary, so you know what your getting into now. XD

Daymen: Lucario

Aaron: Blazikin

Rolando: Zoroak

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a sunny day. The birds were singing and the childern were playing whatever the hell kids play now a days. But there was a group of three friends who was getting ready for their new future in the high school life. A handsome Lucario, manly Blazikin, and a chill Zoroak. They were all talking about how they were going to go about going to high school.

"Hell yeah we all got accepted to the same high school!" Aaron said as he held Rolando ad Daymen in his arms.

"Yeah I know I thought with my grades I would go to a neighborhood school." Daymen said as he made a say of relief.

"Nerds I ever had a doubt in my mind about pass this school's test." Rolando said as he cross his arms and swayed he's tail.

The three stood in front of there new school, 'Shadow's school of Greatness'. Then as the three started walking into the school Daymen's ears perk up and he had shivers go down he's back. He's two friend looked at him confused and worried.

"You okay man?" Aaron said as he gently patted Daymen back.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this school. Like someone is plotting against us or something." Daymen said as he looked at he's friends with worry in his eyes.

"I bet they are because their jelly of my greatness." Rolando said as he whipped his hair and looks at a group of freshmen girls making them faint on the spot.

"And my manliness." Aaron showing off he's muscles and the other male pokemon watched in jealousy.

Daymen just sat there in palming he's face as his friends are now looking like a bunch of super models in the middle of the hallway. Something told him to look to the side and saw a shadowy figure around the corner watching them but quickly ran away when she saw he was looking at her. The class bell rang and the three friends panic.

"Fuck! I dont know where my classroom is!" Daymen said as he saw other kids running around.

"Run" Aaron yelled as he ran past he's friends and all of he's friends split up runing for their classes.

They finally found their classes and each one was settle in their classes.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay this was just an intro chapter. Next chapter will be about each one of the guys in the private classes. Until next time stay amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Shadowolf is back with with another amazing chapter of 'Battle of the Sexes'! This tie we get to meet the girl characters our weird male ones have to face off with. Enjoy!

Brittany: Gardvoir

Rachael: Vaporeon

Stacy: Lopunny

"()" : talking in their head

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Somewhere in the backside of the school of greatness we find three 9th grade girls talking.

"Why did I let you talk me into going to this school...I could have went to the number one school of all the regions!" Brittany said as she played with her hair in face wimping in sorrow.

A Lopunny walked over to her friend and hugged her rubbing their noses together. "I know right you could have! But your here now so let's have some fun!" Stacy said as she was squeezing the life out of the Brittany unknowingly.

"Yeah totally! We need some new competition anyway. All the boys in our old school wanted nothing to do with us because they always lost in whatever they did against us!" Rachael say as she laughs evily and Stacy let's go of Brittany and does the same.

"Everyone knows girls are the best! We have boobs!" Stacy said she gently feels her own breast and smirks.

"Besides no one is smarter than Brittany. She's a psychic type that's like the smartest type out of all of us." Rachael said as she patted Brittany on the back as she was choking from the hug Stacy just gave her.

"Damn straight! I better be the smartest in this school! All the hard work ad studying I did to get this smart."Brittany said as she suddenly got a rush of confidences.

"Dont forget about my fighting skills and Rachael's sneakiness. Right Rachael?" Stacy said with a big smile on her face and she look at Rachael who was going through some random guy book bag.

"Pencils, a watch, wallet. Oh that'll come in handy for lunch time." Rachael happy and proud of her looting skills.  
>"Damnit Rachael at least wait until we go into the school before you start stealing shit." Brittany said taking the book bag from her.<p>

"Hey you have your skills and I have mine." Rachael said smiling at her new shiny watch the her eyes saw the time. "We should go inside the school classes start i like 15 more minutes." She said as they all nodded then walk through the back doors. The as they were walking Brittany stopped them.

"Ouch what the hell Brittany?" Stacy said as she was looking at Brittany angrily.

"Shush my psychic powers are telling me someone around the corner is almost as smart as me! Rachael go check and see who it is." Brittany said as she looked disguised and pointed to which corner. Rachael roll her eyes then did as she was told. Brittany connected all out their minds telepathy.

"(Fine but dont get use to bossing me around)"

"(Whatever Just do your amazing skill. I'm interested in our next target to destory)" Stacy saidin her mind as she just stood there smirking and people are walking by looking at the three like they are weirdos.

"(Oh my god. You might want to turn target into targets)" Rachael said as she watched our male characters from the first chapter flex their muscles and whip their hair. "(They look like assholes. Theres a Lucario, Blazikin, and a Zoroak.)" Rachael said with a blink face then the Lucario turned around and looked at her and heart drop as she quickly moved out of view.

"What happened why you stop watching them?!" Brittany and Stacy asked her in anger.

Rachael sat there and panting alittle then looked at them with widen eyes. "One of them almost saw me! No one ever got that close to seeing me while I was sneaking around before! We have to show them who's boss. They looked to confident in their abilities." Rachael said as she looked kind of scary. Brittany agreed and they both started plotting and laughing evily with a dark shadow over both of them.

"Haha looking at you two. Just because a couple of actting high and mighty doesn't mean we have anything to worry about." Stacy stated as she heard the bell ring. "Well come on let's get to our classes." Stacy said as she was walking around a corner then the Blazikin rammed right in to her knocking her on her ass.

"Sorry about that!" the Blazikin said as he continue to run forward. After this Stacy face became just as evil as her friends.

"No has ever knock me off my feet and got away with it!" Stacy said as she got up and looked at her friends making a fist. "We are destorying those three stupid males proud first!" She said as she smiled evily and her friends smiled back shouting yeah.

"Get your asses to class!" The principle yelled at the three girls as they ran for there class room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hey I hope you enjoyed the girls side of this story. Next chapter will be a real chapter. And I have some good plans for this story hehe.

Stacy: Let's kick some ass ladies!

Rachael and Brittany: Yeah!

Me: Get the fuck out my house!


End file.
